Leo's Prank
by Saya the Ninja Cat
Summary: WARNING. TURTLECEST. Pretty Self-explanatory. Mikey's the prank master, but Leo decides to beat him at his own game! Go Leo! Rated for slight language and t-cest theme. LeoxMikey
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's me again! I know that I haven't published in a while, but what with finals and stuff... you're right, no excuses. Well, I've been working on this for a while. I'm actually up to a good 6.5k words currently. It was originally a one-shot, but it got so long that I decided to split it into chapters! So here is chapter one! If I get some reviews, I'll probably work faster. Deal?

Oh. WARNING. THIS IS TURTLECEST! As in SLASH! As in MikeyxLeo! Not my first t-cest fic, and hopefully not my last.

Summary: Mikey wants to prank everyone, but when it's Leo's turn, he decides to beat Mikey at his own game.

Dedicated to my dear, dear friend, Cndrow, who keeps my turtle-obsession going strong. This was her request. I hope she likes it!

* * *

Leo's Prank- Chapter 1

It was hectic in the turtles' lair the first few weeks of January. Splinter, deciding his sons were certifiably insane, had taken a much-needed spiritual journey to resolve inner conflict (he went on a vacation). He had requested that in his absence, his sons not leave the lair for leisurely purposes, limit patrol to twice a week, and not visit with April or Casey unless they came to the lair. Mikey, whose skateboard had been disassembled after he crashed into the TV (by a very angry genius turtle), was getting stir-crazy. And a bored Mikey can only lead to one thing… which is where our story begins.

"MIKEY!" Raph shouted angrily. He emerged sprinting from the hallway, searching wall to wall for his orange-banded pain-in-the-shell. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Leo appeared out of nowhere, the ninja-way, to see what was up, and couldn't keep from breaking into laughter at the sight of Raph.

"Are those… lips?" Leo asked, pointing to the unmistakable lips drawn in sharpie. He covered his mouth to stifle another snicker. That would _not_ slide well with Raph, who's sense of humor only seemed to apply when he wasn't the victim. "And what does that on your forehead say? Hothead?" It took everything Leo to hold in his laughter. Think! Puppies dying. Shredder coming back. Karai. But Leo lost it anyway, despite his efforts, when his eyes traveled from Raph's furious face to his plastron. A short comic of the Turtle Titan (no doubt Mikey's work), using the divides in Raph's casing as the paneling. _That_ was new.

"Unless you wanna lose that throat of yours, I suggest you quit your laughin'. It'll be really hard to kiss up to Sensei without it," Raph growled, shaking with so much anger it was practically visible. "MIKEY! GET YOUR DEAD SHELL OVER HERE!" Raph yelled again, turning away from Leo, who snorted at his baby brother's blatant signature on the 'hothead's' shell. Raph jerked his head in Leo's direction, ready to pummel him for laughing since Mikey wasn't in sight, only to find that Leo had left, thinking it was an excellent time to check up on Donny.

* * *

"Hey Don, what's u-" Leo's jaw dropped. Don was covered in what he hoped was syrup, dropping sopping wet papers and plans into a wastebasket dejectedly. An empty tub hung from the ceiling. When did that get there? Don lifted his head, squinting, before trying to wipe the syrup out of his eyes. It didn't work very well because his hand was also dripping with the substance.

"D-don't ask, Leo. I'm not in the mood." Leo flinched at Don's sharp tone. Those papers must have been important. Leo then noticed that the sickly-sweet ooze was layering Don's entire desk, as well as whatever half-complete contraption was sitting next to it.

"Can I help?" Leo offered, taking a step into the lab before halting at Donny's raised hand.

"No. P-" his voice wavered. "Please leave. I can handle this. But if you see Mikey, tell him I'm going to turn him into an office decoration." Leo nodded and left, shutting the lab door tight behind him. When Don got angry, he got really quiet and let it build up. And Leo wanted to be in the Triceratron Republic when he took out that anger.

Leo wondered where on Earth Mikey could be hiding. Maybe he'd gone to April's. But they weren't allowed there. He'd have to be in the lair somewhere. Sighing, Leo walked to his room, hoping for Mikey's sake that he wouldn't show his face until Christmas. First that stunt with Raph, then Donny… Leo shuddered at the thought. He would rather fight a thousand Raphs than be on his purple-banded brother's bad side.

Leo stopped in his tracks at the sticky note on his door as he finally reached his room. Confused, he pulled it off to examine it.

You're Next.

-M

* * *

Oooh! Suspense! This'll be good! Wonder what Leo will do? Well, I already know. But if YOU want to, then let me know! Or if you hated it, let me know! How shall this story unfold, I wonder?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, as promised... HERE IT IS! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or added the story to their story alerts! You bring me endless joy! One minute, I click the upload button, the next... BAM! Bombarded with ff email. So thank you! I hope you enjoy this!

Once again, this is for Cndrow. My friend. You rock!

Oh, and I forgot to say this in chapter 1, but I don't own anything I put into these stories. None of it.

* * *

Leo couldn't help but be afraid after reading those words. Afraid of his brother? No, never. Of what Mikey would do? Yes! Would it be his tea? His katana? Leo's eyes widened. His _room?_ He leapt forward, flinging his door open and cautiously peered inside without entering. Once nothing struck him as odd, and he had assured that there wasn't anything waiting to spring out at him when he entered the room, Leo flopped onto his bed.

He was safe now, but it was only a matter of time. He sighed. Images of Mikey with tacks, hot glue, glitter… And he didn't even know when Mikey was going to strike! Would it be tomorrow? Later today? Now?

He sat up abruptly, eyes darting to the open door. No one. Of course not. He would have sensed if someone had entered his abode. Leo cautiously stood to shut the door, peaking out into the hallway, just in case. All that could be heard was Raph screaming his brother's name from the living room. Leo shut his door, his hand twitching toward the lock.

Wait. What was he doing? He was locking himself in a room because he was afraid of his baby brother? No. He wasn't. Leo took his hand away from the lock, as if it would burn him. Leonardo. The fearless leader (as Raph had dubbed him). The unstoppable ninja. He wouldn't be brought to his knees by Mikey's childish game. He wasn't scared in the slightest. Maybe slightly anxious… but never scared. It wasn't what Mikey was going to do that unnerved him. It was waiting for him to do it. Anticipating the inevitable. Leo smirked. It wasn't inevitable if _he_ had anything to say about it. And who says he had to play sitting duck while Mikey pranked him? Who said _Leo_ couldn't ever prank _Mikey_?

Leo sped to his desk, pulling out papers. It was time to plan. Leo was playing now. And Leo never lost.

* * *

"Eep!" Mikey squeaked, jumping up as a man's head was sliced clean off, an exaggerated abundance of blood pouring from his shortened neck. Mikey's sudden jolt at the horror flick caused his headache to remind him that it was still there. Raph had exacted his revenge earlier, and they were now enjoying a scary movie marathon as a peace offering. Raph never stayed mad at Mikey for long. And it helped that the marker had been erasable. Don was fine. Mikey had pulled a "baby-brother pity-act," going so far as to draw pictures to replace Don's lost papers and offer to have the strange device dry-cleaned, which Don refused. Now, the last movie of the marathon was coming to an end, and Mikey was getting jumpier by the minute, and Raph laughed every time he reacted.

"Calm down, Mikey. Ain't nothin' to be afraid of. Ts'almost over anyway."

"You're only saying that because _you_ don't get nightmares!" Mikey said, jumping again.

"Jeez, you're like Donny! If you get scared so easily, why are you watchin' it?" asked Raph, amused yet annoyed.

"Ah! That's where the difference is. I _like_ to get scared by watching super awesome monster films! Donny's just a wimp." They looked over sheepishly, noticing Don returning to his lab with his daily sixth-dose of coffee. He simply shrugged and continued.

"Hey, are you guys still up?" Leo descended from the upper floor without using the stairs. It was pretty epic. "You know it's 11:30, right?"

"Yeah, we know. Not like we don't stay up this late on patrol nights. What are _you_ doin' up, Leo?" Raph responded, wondering why the shell Leo hadn't retired at 9:00.

"Yeah! Normally you'd have been asleep, like, hours ago!" Mikey added, trying to hold a conversation and watch the gory film at the same time. He smiled. He had something planned for Leo in the morning. He glanced over for a sign that Leo was apprehensive about his promised prank.

Leo shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, glancing at Mikey out of the corner of his eye. His brothers obviously didn't care and returned their attention to excess of TV screens. Mikey would sit leaning forward, his eyes wide, as he waited for the monster to strike, shrieking obnoxiously whenever it did (which was not very pleasing to an annoyed Raph). Leo chuckled at the scene. Mikey's reactions were the best. Whereas he would hold how he felt inside for the most part, Mikey wouldn't… _couldn't_ keep that kind of information inside. Which made Leo grin in the anticipation of Mikey's reaction to… his masterpiece. It would require a believable performance, but that shouldn't be a problem. Leo was a great actor.

Leo was brought out of his arrogant thoughts as Mikey let off another high-pitched squeal, throwing himself onto Raph, clearly with the intention of infuriating his older brother. He succeeded.

"Oh, Mikey," Leo sighed as he went back down the hall, ninja-thirst quenched. Raph and Mikey's laughter followed him as Raph ultra-noogied his brother's head, movie forgotten.

* * *

Sooo... what do you think? Curious much about Leo's _masterpiece_? Review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! :DD


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry! It's been not one, but TWO days since I last updated. :O Been so busy! Gah! Look at me making excuses when there's turtling to be done! Anyway, very sorry. From now on, I'll try to update on a daily basis. ^ ^ Hopefully this is enough for tonight. I'll be SURE to post more tomorrow. Pinky promise!

Warning: TURTLECEST MikeyxLeo Nothing TOO intense. But still, be warned.

Disclaimer: self-explanatory. I don't own jack.

For Cndrow, my fanficing friend who bonds with me on other-worldly levels. Thank you for being you!

* * *

Leo looked at his watch. 12:14. He hoped his little brother hadn't fallen asleep in front of the film. The marathon was _definitely_ over. His strategic glass of water/reconnaissance mission had told him as much. Mikey's closet was getting uncomfortable. Leo sighed, wondering if he should give it a few more minutes when he heard footsteps. Finally! He quieted his breathing.

"Like a giant baby…" Raph mumbled, dumping a deeply asleep Mikey onto his bed and turning for the door. Leo stared out the small gap that the door provided as Raph stopped in his tracks and looked out the door. Then he returned to Mikey's bedside, pulling the covers over him and tucking them in. He stroked Mikey's forehead. "G'night, knucklehead." Leo couldn't help but smile at the scene. But he remained dead silent. Raph would kill before he ever let anyone see him display affection. It probably wasn't a good idea for Leo to blow his cover. Raph left the room, closing the door softly, and Leo sprung into action.

First, he applied a curiously red mixture (not paint, the smell would be way too obvious) on Mikey's palms, knowing that the gentle brushstrokes would not be enough to wake the turtle. Then he put it on his own hands and walked around the room, hand-printing the walls and door (careful not to stain Mikey's drawings and superhero posters. He wasn't _that_ cruel), making sure that drops would roll down from some to give the perfect portrayal of blood.

Smiling at his handiwork, Leo wiped off his hands and left the room, leaving the door ajar, to get into costume. Said costume consisted of a black cloak and an old ghost mask. He made a trail of "blood" travel down the hall and disappear into the darkness. Leo hoped the dim lighting would impair Mikey's vision enough for him to ignore the greenness of Leo's hands. Now the fun could begin.

Leo turned down the heater, which was closest to Mikey's room. This was because upon moving in, Mikey had claimed the room that was bound to be the warmest in winter. It was a known fact that Mikey _couldn't_ sleep in the cold. Once in got below sixty, he would wake. But Leo wouldn't take any chances, He set it to fifty. Don was still up in his lab, and Raph's room was far enough away that neither were bound to notice the drop in temperature. He moved to the end of the hall, concealing himself in the darkness. A ninja's best friend.

Sure enough, about six and a half minutes later, a stirring Mikey made himself known by tossing and turning in his bed, mumbling complaints. He soon gave up, however, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

He sighed. Then, upon opening his eyes, he noticed something on the wall. All the walls! Markings. They looked like… hands? Turtles hands, definitely. It was unmistakable. He tried to turn on his table lamp, but it wasn't working for some reason. So he grabbed his flashlight and gasped at the truly gruesome sight. Was it… blood? His heart started to beat faster. It was probably one of those bloodsucking monsters that pop out of crevices and devour your flesh. Or zombies in the least. Maybe aliens did this, and were secretly watching from their U.F.O. as they did an experiment on him. Maybe he was delusional. Seeing things. The last thing he wanted to think was that this was one of his brothers' doings. Or one of his brothers' blood. The thought truly disturbed him, and he started to feel a little sick.

It sure didn't help when he noticed, with a gasp, that his hands were red. _He_ had made these. In his sleep? Was he capable of doing that? He _had_ sleepwalked before. He checked his hands to see if it was his blood. No wounds whatsoever. Ok, so maybe while he was sleeping, he got up, covered his hands in _something_ red, and redecorated his room. It's a possibility.

Maybe he was dreaming. No. You never think you're dreaming when you're in dreams. Besides, if it was a dream, then it wouldn't be this cold. Why was it so cold? Was the heater broken? Should he wake up Donny? He glanced toward the door. The bloody, handprint-covered door. He hated the lair at night. No one was awake and making sounds or laughter. It was dark. His footsteps would echo. At night, the lair seemed like an abandoned sewer tunnel again. No life apparent. Deafening silence. Mikey didn't want to go out into the hallway. Then he heard a sound like creaking.

CRKKKKKKKKKKK!

* * *

:O Oh, no! What's that sound, Mikey? And Leo's handiwork. Get it? _HANDIWORK?_ Ahahaha! Ahaha. Aha... *people staring* Ok, yeah it was a lame pun. T.T

Anyway, I just saw Green Hornet today. Has anyone else seen that? It was the BEST MOVIE EVER! I highly recommend it. I just couldn't stop laughing! That movie cracked my bones! (but it's ok because I had a hot purple-banded turtle to set them for me) There aren't many movies that make it onto the Saya 'Shelf of Fame,' but this is DEFINITELY one of them. Just wait until it comes out on DVD! I'll buy the shell out of that thing! I even got a Kato action-figure from one of the fastfood places. Well, my little sister did.. but I stole it!

Speaking of stealing things. I worked at an after school children's club recently for community service hours recently, and I stole a coloring book page from there. They're really only supposed to be for the children (like K-3rd), but it had RAPH AND LEO on it! These kids didn't even know what TMNT WAS! I HAD to take it! For the good of... who am I kidding?Acquiring objects to channel my obsession probably isn't beneficial to my sanity. But do I care? Let me here a NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Review! If you dare... *ominous music*


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, as promised! Bwahahahaha!

WARNING! TURTLECEST! MikexLeo Read if you dare...

DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM

For CNDROW! YOU ROX! XD

* * *

Mikey shivered at the noise.

What the shell was that? The lair was made of brick and tile! Not rusty wooden planks! He shivered at the ominous noise before it died down. Ok, weird. He should probably investigate. That's what Leo, Raph, or Don would say. So that's what he decided to do. He just needed to work up the courage first. Deep breath. Deep breath. Dee-

The flashlight flickered, and then went out. Mikey squeaked. Shell! _Why_ had he watched that special with Raph earlier? He could have sworn that he'd put new batteries in the thing just a few days ago! Maybe it accidentally got left on or something..

Creakkk… The noise sounded again, and Mikey's head jolted toward the open door. It was pitched black. He was ninja! Wasn't the darkness supposed to be his _friend_? Mikey sighed a shaky sigh, holding onto the flashlight in case he couldn't get to his nunchakus in time, and crept out the door. Inching down the hallway toward the noise (and, to his horror, along a trail of blood), Mikey strained his eyes to see what was making it.

"Shell, shell, shell…" he breathed, not willing to go any further. He squinted. Was that… movement? Or were the shadows just messing with his head? Creakkkkk! The sound was louder. Mikey jumped. Ok, it DEFINITELY wasn't in his head!

"D-D-Don? Raphie?" Mikey called quietly, hoarsely, to the sound-maker. Was one of his brothers still up? What were they doing in the corner?

Mikey held the flashlight in front of him defensively. The flashlight! He unscrewed and rescrewed the top, hitting the light in the palm of his hand. Maybe... Yes!

The corner flooded with a flickering light for only a second. But a second was all Mikey needed.

"AHHHHH!" Mikey shrieked, in is girl-like way that got on everyone's nerves.

Leo was enjoying this OH-so-much. Mikey was shaking so much, he nearly dropped his flashlight! The flashlight _Leo_ had taken the time to supply with dead (for the most part) batteries. He loved how Mikey's skin was a good twelve and a half shades lighter than it was normally. He loved how Mikey's squeaky voice called out for one of his brothers. And most of all, he loved Mikey's reaction. How Mikey had managed to get the flashlight to work long enough to see him, and start screaming for help, surely waking up his other two brothers. Leo knew, even if he _was_ caught, Raph would never let him live this down. Raph hates getting woken up. _Especially_ in the middle of the night!

"Mikey! Hey, why ya screamin'?" Raph's irritated, tired, yet concerned voice floated over through the dark. Leo guessed he had come and put his hand on Mikey's shoulder to get him to stop screaming. That, or his mouth. Some muffled noises came from Don's room even further down the hall.

"Make him shut up!" came the genius' voice. Raph laughed, in spite of his half-dead demeanor.

"There's s-something there!" Mikey managed to say, pointing at the dark corner. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Mike. Go to bed." Mikey grabbed him before he could leave.

"I'm serious!" Raph didn't think there was anything in the shadows. He would have sensed it. Nevertheless, he decided to 'look for the monsters' to calm his brother down. Didn't Mikey grow out of this, like, ten years ago? Sighing heavily, he went around the corner and flipped on a light switch. The bear corner at the end of the hallway was brightly illuminated. Mikey stared at in confusion, still shaking,

"See, Mikey? Just your mind playin' tricks on you. Now get back to bed. And ya wake me up again, I am never lettin' you watch those scary films again. No matter _how_ cheesy." Raph ushered Mike toward his room, but Mikey planted his feet on the ground.

"I _know_ what I saw, Raph. I didn't just imagine it! Don't you think I could tell the difference between a dream and a REAL… ghost.. freak.. monster-thing?"

Leo almost chuckled, but stopped himself. It was hard enough keeping himself on the ceiling and hiding his presence from his brothers.

"Honestly? No. Now shut up and get some sleep," Raph said tiredly. Leo gave a small smile at the fact that his hothead of a brother was being sarcastic. Even in the dead of night…

"Raph, I KNOW what I SAW. It was really there! I'm telling you!" Mikey's pleas became more desperate and frantic as Raph inched toward his bedroom.

"Yeah, right. And Leo decided to pull that stick out of his ass and stop being such a teacher's pet. Look, Mikey. There's nothing there. We looked. You imagined it. Go to bed." Leo was surprised how patient Raph was. Maybe he was just too tired to get angry. Leo scowled under his mask. Wait, what? Pull a stick out of- Leo growled. Fortunately, his brothers didn't hear him over Mikey's begging.

"Please! I know it's here! I saw it! It woke me up! It made it cold! It-" Raph clamped a hand over Mikey's mouth. Very effective, Leo noted.

"I'll say it one more time. There. Is. Nothing. There. Now go to bed. Now." Mikey eeped under Raph's hand at the sight of the ghost-freak-monster-thing behind Raph. He tried to scream, but it was muffled under Raph's hand. He pointed frantically, trying to peel off his brother's fingers. Confused, Raph glanced over his shoulder. Nothing. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to a terrified Michelangelo. "Nothin' there, Mike. I'll see if Don'll fix the heater in the morning. Now go to _bed_."

Mikey stared at the empty corner. But… just a second ago there was… and right when Raph turned around… What the shell? He stood trembling until Raph waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Mikey! Ya gonna go to bed, or am I gonna have to make ya?" Mikey froze.

"B-bu-"

"Am I gonna have to make ya?" Raph repeated louder. Mikey gulped. After last time… Mikey never wanted Raph to _make_ him do anything ever again. He shook his head vigorously. "Good. I'm goin' back to sleep." Mikey watched as Raph disappeared into his room. Now he was alone. He couldn't go back to sleep now! Maybe he could hide in Donny's room. If he asked _really_ nicely. Mikey hadn't taken two steps before he heard a loud creaking behind him. Spinning wildly, he saw the monster again!

* * *

RUN, MIKEY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Yesterday, I started reading MNTGaiden. And I'm now up-to-date! Have you guys read it? Isn't it AWESOME?


	5. Chapter 5

Here. Another chapter for you, my mindless drones! Bwahahahahaha! *goes psycho in imitation of MNTG Donny)

WARNING! TURTLECEST! MIKEXLEO Consider yourselves warned...

For Cndrow! My bfff (best-fanficing-friend-forever)! Hope you like this, Dearest!

DISCLAIMER! GAGHH!

* * *

"Aaahh!" Mikey screamed, running the opposite direction. Soon, he found himself on the ground, arms held behind his back, something heavy sitting atop him. He almost cried. Almost. "R-Raph!"

Then he heard laughter. The ghost was laughing at him! How dare it! Why he ought to- Wait a minute. How come the ghost could touch him, better yet sit on him? Why did the ghost sound do familiar? Why were the ghost's hands three-fingered? Why-

"Leo!" Mikey cried, as everything clicked. Leo would have laughed harder, but he didn't want to disturb the family (not that Mikey's terrified scream hadn't done just that). Not to mention he was out of breath. That too. Mikey struggled beneath him.

Mikey's eyes widened. Wait. Had he just been… _pranked?_ Mikey? This was _not_ how things were supposed to turn out. HE was the PRANKSTER! And someone had managed to beat him at his own game? Leo nonetheless! Wait, Leo- prank? Isn't that, like, against the laws of physics or something? Wouldn't he universe explode before something like that happened? Maybe it wasn't Leo on his back! But that couldn't be. It was clearly one of his brothers. Same size, shape, _weight_. He _saw_ Raph go into his room. He heard Don's voice from his. And this was, without a doubt, their fearless leader's strange laugh. There MUST be some sort of master plan. Yes, that's it! His brother's ganged up on him, and got Leo to play the role of the monster. There's no WAY Leo did this on his own. He's the uptight, teacher's pet, emotionless, miniature version of Master Splinter! There's no WAY he could pull a prank! Let alone one as awesome as this. I mean, MAN. Mikey'd have to write this one down! So many possibilities...

After Leo could breathe normally and Mikey got over his adrenaline rush, Mikey grunted and twisted under Leo. He didn't really _mind_ being under Leo, for some strange reason. If it was Raph, he would be bucking and screaming. He didn't like it when Raph sat on him. He'd give Mikey noogies and he smelled like sweat. Don… well Don wouldn't be on Mikey anyway. He'd want to get back to his lab. He'd probably build an army of nerdy robots to sit on Mikey for him so he could work in peace. But Leo… Leo didn't smell bad. Mikey didn't _mind_. It's not like Mikey'd be able to get out of his pin either. No one can out-ninja Leo. That's one of the many things Mikey admired about his older brother. But, shell, his wrists hurt! Stupid Leo monkey-grip! Eventually, Leo let up enough to allow Mikey to flip over onto his shell. Now Leo was sitting comfortably on his chest.

"Dude! What the shell?" Mikey asked, surprised out how hoarse his voice was. Probably from screaming, or being scared out of his shell. Thank God he hadn't wet himself. He cleared his throat. Leo grinned.

"I took the note on my door as a challenge. Did you honestly think I'd just sit around waiting for it to happen?" Leo arched his eye ridge. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"SO not funny Leo. Now quit pulling my shell. Who set this up? Raph? _Don_?" Mikey inquired, taking slightly more shallow breaths. Probably because Leo was crushing his lungs. Mutant turtles aren't exactly light. But that's a good thing. It means they can hit harder.

"Me, actually. I'm not normally one to prank, but like I said. I took it as a challenge," Leo grinned. Mikey's jaw dropped open. He knew Leo had the mind of a brilliant strategist, but this was… incredible! The blood on the walls, the floor, his hands… the flashlight going out. Him and Raph not being able to sense him. The freezing cold. That glorious creaking noise. He still didn't know what Leo used to make that, but he didn't care. His admiration for Leo had just increased tenfold! Leo was clearly enjoying Mikey's bedazzled expression. Then Mikey's grew a wide grin.

"Dude, it is SO on! That was ok… for a beginner. Let me tell you, I knew that it was a prank all along. WAY too obvious. I played along to spare your feelings. If you want, I can give you some pointers. No one knows better than the Battl-" Mikey found a calloused hand covering his mouth.

"Mikey- shut up." Mikey nodded understandingly. It _was_ the middle of the night. He and Leo could have this talk in the morning. Changing his volume level to a hushed whisper, he said, "If I had known you had potential, I would have done this AGES ago. Or wait, you did it. Well, I would have left the note on your door ages ago. Anyway, you better watch your shell, bro. 'Cause tomorrow, it's gettin' waxed!" Leo smiled competitively at Mikey's 'tough talk.' Assuming the conversation was concluded, he began to pull himself up.

Mikey, losing his source of warmth, instinctively reached for his heat source in a childish attempt to battle the frigid air. Leo looked back at his brother, who's hand was clamped tightly around his own arm. Mikey's face read something like, "COLD! Wait, what's in my hand? Oh, when did that get there?"

"S-sorry!" Mikey stuttered, releasing his leader and looking away. He couldn't explain the strange feeling he'd just had. Was it a combination of touching Leo while Leo sat on top of him? Was he _blushing_? He must be _really _tired. At least he could blame the stuttering on the freezing air. He shivered to make it apparent.

Leo stared curiously down at Mikey. Was he- no. Must have imagined it. After a second, he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I should probably turn that back up. Or Raph'll have a fit in the morning over his sore muscles, and Don'll run around thinking the heater broke again." Mikey met Leo's eyes again and accepted a hand up. Switching back to his normal, happy-go-lucky, upbeat self, Mikey clapped a hand on Leo's shoulder as they made their way toward their bedrooms. Partly because contact was the first rule in Mikey-code, and partly because he wanted to see if it still felt weird to touch Leo. It did. But not entirely in a bad way…

"Yeah, you BETTER turn that up. I plan to get some sleep tonight!" It seemed like the hallway was shorter than it used to be.

"Really? I would have thought that someone who _cared_ about their sleep wouldn't have stayed up watching a monster movie marathon until midnight!" Leo laughed quietly as they reached Mikey's bedroom door. That strange laugh that he didn't hear _nearly_ often enough. Mikey decided that he liked Leo's laugh. A lot. He wanted Leo to laugh more.

"It was a peace offering…" Mikey yawned. "Mm. Night, bro." He waved to Leo and closed the door, flopping down on his sheets and balling himself in an attempt to get warm until the heater started working again.

What the shell _was_ that? Why did touching Leo make his head spin and go unfocused? Why were the shivers going down his spine _not_ a result of the numbing air? Why did he want nothing more than to feel it again? Mikey couldn't answer any of these questions. Thinking was Don's forte. So he decided that people feel different once they unlock their pranking potential and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Leo rolled over in his bed. He sighed angrily. Not only couldn't he figure out what happened when Mikey grabbed his arm earlier, but he had also just ripped up his bed sheets. He hated tossing and turning for that very reason. It made making his bed the next morning all the more difficult. He wanted to sleep, he really did. He was awfully tired, after staying up to nearly one in the morning by choice. A first for him. The only other times he was up this late were holidays, patrol and missions, and when he sat up waiting for Raph to get home so he could reprimand him on the dangers he put their family in… etcetera, etcetera. These things he considered his duty. So they didn't count. But tonight, he had sat up waiting in a _closet_. A closet! Impractical. Unhealthy. And so _so_ worth it. Mikey's face had been… Mikey. Why couldn't he get his youngest brother out of his head? Maybe he was simply pleased with himself for managing to fool the 'master.' Then why wasn't he thinking about Mikey's reaction? Why was he thinking about when Mikey had grabbed his arm and pretended that his stammer was due to the low temperature? Leo sighed. This was getting nowhere. With every minute he lay awake, his performance tomorrow morning in training would worsen. The last thing he wanted was to be sloppy in front of Sensei when he returned from his trip. Ha! Maybe he _was_ a teacher's pet!

Giving up, Leo concluded that thinking should be left to Donatello, and he succumbed to his body's screams to rest.

* * *

Nyah? What do you think? _I_ think I'm high on turtles. I totally plan on ordering the action figures off of Amazon (which I DON'T OWN). But the 2007 movie ones are SO EXPENSIVE! I just have to save up. *sigh* I'll have enough money for one this Saturday! I'm totally ordering Donny! ^ ^ My life will be complete! Haha!


	6. Chapter 6

See? I didn't forget! I'm just a little late! I blame school! ): Here you are, my lovelies!

WARNING! TURTLECEST! LeoxMike (I feel the need to say this at the beginning of every chapter... even though nothing's really happening yet)

DISCLAIMER! I'm too lazy to write any more than that.

For Cndrow. My buddyyyyyy! ~Enjoy!

* * *

Leo woke up and stretched. Wait, why didn't his alarm clock wake him up? He looked over at it, expecting to see the glowing numbers helpfully providing the time, but faced a dark screen. What? Had it died? But it wasn't battery powered! It- he pulled the cord and found it unplugged. Oh no! How did this happen? There was a sticky note on the outlet. He could just make out the words in the dim lighting.

_Mwahahahaha! Have a nice sleep? You must've since you didn't wake up when I came in here. Your move, Fearless._

_-M_

Lo blinked, rubbing his eyes and rereading the note. Shell, what time was it? How long had he been asleep? Had he missed practice?

Leo got a hold of himself. Deep breaths. Ok, maybe Mikey _hadn't _slipped this in his room this morning. He could easily have stuck it on right after Leo went to bed last night! Yes, that was it. Mikey waited by the door until Leo was asleep, then unplugged the alarm clock, assuming Leo would sleep in and miss practice. Of course, Leo was _sure_ that his _internal_ alarm clock had managed to wake him up at six. Yes, it was six. Everyone was still asleep. He dug around his nightstand in the dark for his wristwatch. He had set it there after he went to bed. Luckily, it could light up. Aha!

_2:43 PM_

_That_ woke him up. Leo shot out of bed and ran to the door. Bad idea. He was hit with a wave of dizziness and his vision faded. He used the doorknob for support while he struggled to balance. Refocusing, Leo was very unhappy to find that he now had a massive headache. Screw that! He _needed_ to know if his wristwatch was accurate. Had he really slept in till the _afternoon_?

He opened the door, and light flooded the room. His head didn't seem to like that. Refocusing once again, he saw a large 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on his bedroom drawer. Clearly the work of a certain mischievous turtle. Leo growled, and massaged his temples as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Heads rose at his entrance. Concerned looks on all, save for Mikey. Of course. He wasn't even _trying_ to hide his goofy smile.

"You ok, Leo?" Raph's voice was the first. Leo noted that he was keeping his voice gentle, as not to upset Leo's headache. How considerate...

"Huh? I'm fine…" Leo muttered in response as he headed toward his destination. He desperately needed water.

"Fine my SHELL!" Don leapt up and hoarded Leo, checking his condition and tutting. Mikey's eyes danced with amusement. Leo shifted awkwardly, Don preventing him from relieving his parched throat.

"You guys aren't mad? I thought for sure Raph would be on my case about missing practice…"

"You kidding? Everyone deserves a sick day, Leo. Mikey told us you were coughing and looked like you were going to upchuck. You look like you have a severe headache, the way you're holding your head like that. Tell me, any other pains? Discomforts? Does your throat hurt? How's your stomach?" Leo opened his mouth to answer, and was unpleasantly surprised to find a thermometer in it. "We can talk after I take your temperature. Sit." Don pulled Leo to the table and put him into a seat next to Raph while he sped off to go get something.

"I missed practice," Leo repeated. Raph just shook his head at him.

"Calm down, Leo. You can miss it every once in a while. Besides, you were sick! Ain't like you slept in or somethin'." Leo winced. "And we didn't mind havin' a break either." Leo jerked his head toward his brother, perhaps a little too quickly. He stifled a moan as his head throbbed more. Raph just laughed.

"What did you expect? No Splinter or Fearless orderin' us to train, of course we didn't do it!" Raph chuckled, like it was obvious.

"Yeah! How responsible do you think we _are_, Leo?" Mikey added. Leo just turned solemnly back to the table. He wasn't sick. Sure, he felt sick. But he had just stayed up too late last night. And he hadn't gotten up on time. And now his brothers and he had missed a day's practice. And Splinter was counting on him! He'd let his master down.

"What's with the long face?" Raph questioned. Leo ignored it and changed the subject.

"I don't…" he stated quietly, so that Raph had to lean in, "have a stick up my ass." Raph stared at him in confusion for a minute, considering delusion to be a side effect of the illness, before he realized what Leo was talking about. Leo must have heard him talking to Mikey last night. Well, Mikey _had_ woken everyone up. And Leo sees and hears _everything_ around the lair. Damn ninja. He broke out laughing. Leo smiled weakly.

"You sure about that?" Smirk.

"Completely."

"Did you check?" Leo's face heated up.

"Raph!"

"You want me to get Mikey to?" In the kitchen, they head a pan drop. Interesting.

"RAPH, I will _not_ stand for such-" Raph draped an arm over Leo's shoulder.

"Sure ya will. You know it was funny." Raph was so laid-back that Leo relaxed a bit, rolling his eyes. It _was _only a joke, after all. It was then that Don decided to return.

"AH! Don't touch my patient until I know whether or not he's contagious!" Raph jerked away from Leo like he was the Shredder, rubbing his hands on his thighs, and then deciding washing them off would be a better approach. Way to be sensitive.

"Let me see. Hmm. Temperature's normal. Not a virus. Must be a cold or something. How's your throat?"

"Fine. Just dry. Could I get a glass of water?" Don turned to Mikey and snapped his fingers. It was funny how serious and controlling Don got when it came to their health. But no one minded following his orders. He kept them alive, didn't he? And built the TV's. And the Battle Shell. All the vehicles. And kept them warm in the winter. And kept the lair lit. And- they didn't mind,

Don held a teaspoon to Leo's lips.

"What is this?" Leo asked, turning his head away and clamping his lips shut, as a child might. It was to be expected. Leo hardly ever got sick. He wasn't used to accepting treatment and medicine. Don was not delighted.

"Ugh, just take it. It'll fix your head. And hopefully prevent any fevers from breaking out." Leo didn't think that would be a problem. But he kept quiet. "How are your sinuses?"

"Fine. Fine. Everything's fine, Don," Leo sighed, gratefully accepting a glass of water from Mikey, who avoided eye contact. For someone who, just a minute ago, was reveling in the fact that they'd kept Leo in bed for most of the day, he was acting oddly suspicious.

"Yeah, sure. Drink your medicine." Leo sighed. Putting up with the bitter taste would be better than admitting he'd just slept in accidentally. He still felt a little guilty about the whole ordeal, but they didn't seem too upset about not 'waking up at the crack of dawn to do boring ninja-crud.' Mikey was SO going to get it later. Besides, at least this would assuage his head. And Don wasn't known for letting his patients get away without taking everything he shoved in their faces. Leo sucked it up (figuratively _and_ literally). "I want you to drink plenty of fluids. Stay on the couch or in your bed. No getting up or walking around, other than to get a drink or go to the bathroom. And that means NO training. I'll be coming by at six-hourly intervals to give you another dose."

"Yes, Mom." Leo dodged a not-amused swat aimed at his face. Leo thought it was funny. See? He had a sense of humor.

"Ha ha. Go to sleep." Don returned his Doctor-Donny supplies to their cabinet, finally converting back to the calm, gentle brother everyone's used to. "I have some work to do. If I'm lucky, by next week the Battle Shell will fly!" He was obviously excited about this, and ran off humming to his lab and then the garage. No one else seemed nearly as ecstatic.

"Hey Raph, can you get this for me?" Leo asked, holding up his empty glass. Raph held up his now-clean hands as a physical barrier.

"Uh uh. I ain't touchin' that." Leo rolled his eyes at Raph's phobia of germs. Nonexistent ones, nonetheless. Of course, he didn't know that. 'Bugs are bugs,' Raph often said. He wouldn't take any chances.

"Don didn't say I was contagious."

"He didn't say you weren't."

"Gah, you're impossible. Mikey!" Mikey turned, after having burnt what was perhaps his fourth egg. Yeah, he was definitely acting weird. "Since I'm sick, apparently, could you bring this cup to the sink?" If Leo weren't so worried about Don coming out and yelling at him for 'unnecessary movement,' then he would do it himself. Unfortunately, Don had a sort of sixth sense for the thing.

Mikey nodded, coming over and taking the glass from Leo's hand. His fingers accidentally brushed Leo's in the process, causing him to lose his grip, and the poor glass to go plummeting to the floor. If Raph hadn't caught it, it surely would have shattered. That poor glass.

"Jeez. Watch it, butterfingers." He stared at the glass with utter distaste, bringing it to the counter like a bomb, which wasn't great for the glass' self-esteem. Leo and Mikey watched with amusement as he tried to keep his hand as far away from his body as physically possible. Finally, and with a shudder, he spoke. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Get all the Fearless bugs offa me." He dismissed himself before Leo could say anything about 'Fearless bugs.'

* * *

Sooooooooooo? Oh my God, Mikey. Really? Making Leo miss practice? I have a sneaking suspicion that he didn't appreciate it much. Is it just me? Tsk tsk.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry! This is so short! It's only because I wanted this to separate from the next chapter. And, if you look, you'll find that I published a new story! Co-written with the infamous Who am I. Well. I'm just Me . So I promise to post more when I can! I apologize for quantity!

Warning!

* * *

"Alright. NOT funny. AT ALL," Leo said, once he was sure the coast was clear. Mikey smiled, as if trying to prove Leo wrong. "At least _mine_ was _harmless_!"

"Harmless? Dude, you tackled me! And I lost sleep because of you. You GAINED sleep because of me. You should be thanking me! You're lucky I'm such a good liar!" That was true. Though at times, when Mikey was obviously at fault, he'd be more transparent than a window, it was always on purpose. When it came right down to it, Mikey could convince anyone of anything. So it was no surprise that Leo met care and concern when he came down that morning. That, and Mikey's cheeky grin.

"You _ever_ make me miss practice again, and I'll personally gift wrap you and send you to the Shredder for Christmas." Mikey could tell Leo was joking, but he had known even as he planned the prank that it would be a one-time thing. Making Leo miss practice was serious. He LIVED for that ninja-honor stuff! Mikey smiled.

"Don't evil Japanese alien-blob things celebrate Hanukah?" Leo hit Mikey on the back of the head as he stood up and left for the TV, but he couldn't help but smile. Mikey. Always joking. Always laughing. Always happy. It was impossible to imagine his little brother without a sense of humor. They practically _came_ together. No matter how bad things got, no matter how dark and nightmarish their situation became, Mikey would be the light. Somehow, Mikey always found a way to brighten everyone's spirits. That was something Leo envied yet admired. Leo could give his brothers strength. He could give them courage. He could give them reassurance. But Mikey? He could give them hope.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" came Don's irritated voice as he emerged suddenly from the garage, his spidey-sense tingling. Mikey snorted and left the room. "What did I just get done te-"

"I'm just going to the couch, Don. Calm down," Leo advised. Don calmed down.

"Oh." He disappeared once more. Leo shook his head, smiling to himself, and settled down on his favorite spot. It wasn't his favorite spot because it was comfortable. In fact, it was probably the most disagreeable seat on the couch. But Leo liked it because it was Raph's spot, or so he had dubbed it many years ago, molded to Raph's shape and everything. Yes. Leo liked this spot because of how angry Raph would get when he sat on it. Technically, he wasn't doing anything wrong. It was just a seat. You can't _own_ a seat. He'd told this to Raph many times. Raph told him to fuck off.

But that's ok, Leo had decided. He would continue to sit here every time he was dissatisfied with Raphael. It was his own way of getting back at Raph, _really_ getting under his shell, without actually _doing_ anything punishable. Leo sat here now because he was disappointed in Raph. For not taking responsibility during his absence and making sure his brothers got 'trained.' If he was so obsessed with the role of leadership, he'd need to prove his worth and capability before he considered it as even a remote possibility.

Speaking of remotes… Scanning the perimeter carefully, Leo dove for the remote (which lie on a side table across the room) and jumped back into his seat. Did anyo-

"I saw that!" Don's voice carried out from the lab. When had he gone in there? It was just a minute ago that… Whatever. Leo only wished that Don would use that creepy ninja sense thing in battle.

Leo sighed, lifting his remote-bearing hand to change the channel, when he saw Mikey's videogames scattered across the floor. Perfect… it was payback time.

"Don, could you help me with something?"

* * *

Oh dear! What's he up to now? Again, sorry for the lack of chapter. But _something's _better than _nothing_, right?


	8. Chapter 8

And here it is! I'm so sorry for the delay. All my readers. I've been so hung up on Love Odyssey... no, there's no excuse. That's what I decided tonight. So I finished it once and for all. Leo's Prank is officially done, people! ^ ^

Warning! T-cest! MikexLeo

Disclaimer! I don't own TMNT. And if any of the fake game names I made up are copyrighted, sorry. I don't own those either.

* * *

"I don't know why you suddenly want me to do this… I mean, I figured when you called me in here, it was because you needed something. I'd ask, but it's not really any of my business." Don finished up whatever he was doing. "There. When you want it back to normal, the code is BABXYBX. Simple enough, right?"

"Thanks, Don. This is perfect. When I asked for your help, I worried that it wasn't possible."

"You're kidding, right? This is _elementary_, Leo! I've been doing this kind of thing since I could walk and hold a screw driver!" Don laughed.

"I'm pleased to hear it." Don waved his goodbye and returned to his diligent work on the Battle Shell.

* * *

(Hours later)

Mikey walked out into the living room, surprised to find that Leo was nowhere to be seen. Huh, maybe he had gone to his room. He snickered. Bet Don had a cow. He thought it'd be funny to moo at Don, so he ran over to Don's lab and moo'd loudly. Don looked at him questioningly before rolling his eyes and carrying on with his software update. It needed doing. He could play with the Battle Shell later.

Mikey circled around the living room, finally flopping on the couch and pulling out his controller. He figured he could beat Level Sixteen of Space Cow Warrior by dinner. His conversation with Don reminded him of it.

He flipped on the screen. Ok, saved game… Wait, what? It didn't read 'Lvl 16' like it had just that morning. It read, 'Complete.'

"What the shell?" Mikey had just gotten this game a few days ago! Mikey clicked on his slot. Maybe it was just a glitch… It went onto a credits screen with the words, 'The End' flying around. Mikey gaped at the screen.

"What happened to my game? Warrior Cow! The Squirrels from Jupiter! The Eighteenth Nebulon!" Mikey squeaked, frantically. He jumped onto the floor and pushed eject, pulling out the disk and going with a more classic shooting game. Shootbuster VI. He shakily put it in, eyes never leaving the screen.

"So far so good," Mikey noted as it played the into then went to the menu screen. Cautiously, he went to the high score board, expecting to see the usual Mikey all the way down with the occasional Don or Raph. Instead, the scores were maxed out 100's all the way down, all reading 'Leo.'

He tried with a different game. And a different game. Every time, the same thing. 'The End,' or 'Leo.' Bowling Spy? The Amazing Bubble Monster? _Warhead XII?_ By the end, Mikey's eyes had grown to the size of saucers. Footsteps behind him made him snap back to reality.

"Leo!" Mikey grabbed his passing-by brother's attention. "What. Did you do. To my games."

"Oh, those? I was bored earlier. Thought I'd play a few. Guess I'm better than I thought. You know, being sick and stuck on the couch, I needed _something_ to entertain me," Leo smiled. Mikey stared. That was a direct stab at the prank he'd pulled that morning. Mikey glanced at the screen, than back at Leo, then the screen again. "Take your time."

Mikey grew angry. _NO ONE _touched his games and got away with it! He flung himself over the couch and onto his brother.

"For SPACE COW!" He and Leo rolled around. Leo was definitely capable of gaining the upper hand, but Mikey was just playing, so he played too.

"Wooow, Mikey. That was the worst battle cry known to man!" Leo laughed. Mikey glared as he rolled on top.

"Ok, now Leo…" he trailed off. He started to get that weird feeling again. Where his skins stung wherever Leo touched it. He stared down at his older brother, tongue-tied. "Uh…"

"What's wrong, Mikey? Getting cold feet?" Leo teased, staring up at Mikey. Mikey's round, blue eyes. Mikey's young, innocent face. Mikey's cute face… what?

"I…" Mikey was confused. What the shell? Why couldn't he talk? Why didn't he know why he was pinning Leo? Why couldn't he focus on anything besides Leo's eyes?

Leo flipped them over so that he was on top, and leaving Mikrey no way of freeing himself. "Let your guard down, Mike." Always teaching, as a good leader should.

"Don! Leo's up from bedd!" Mikey shouted, planning to use Don as his escape before Leo clamped a hand over his mouth. Mikey stared up at Leo's head, trying to follow the awkwardness in the form of a lump in his throat, and the strange vibrations and flushed cheeks he was experiencing. Leo, noticing this, retracted.

Leo gave him a questioning look. "Mikey…? You alright?"

It was unclear who leaned first. Leo or Mikey. But next thing they knew, they were both madly kissing on the cold tile situated beneath them. Leo slid his tongue into Mike's mouth, gently swirling around. Mikey brought up his now-free arms to wrap around Leo's neck. All completely impulsive.

Mikey leaned up to press himself closer to his brother, whilst Leo put a little more of his weight on Mikey. Funny, this was the second time in less than twenty-four hours Leo had pinned Mikey. Mikey finally knew what those weird feelings were. And Donny didn't even need to explain anything to him! He figured it all out on his own! And now, here he was. Kissing Leo. Wait, kissing Leo?

It was then that Mikey realized, he didn't care. He liked Leo, and Leo appeared to like him back (well, duh!). So what if they were brothers? If it were wrong, then it wouldn't feel so _right_.

And Leo felt exactly the same way.

"Ok, ok. Here I am. Now wha-" Don held a wrench in his hand, a tool belt loosely around his waist, goggling at the sight of his brothers… _making out_ in the middle of the floor. And they hadn't even noticed him. Or just didn't care.

Leo decided he liked pranks.

END

* * *

Oh, Leo. I'm sure that if he ever actually DID pranks, he'd be epic at them. So this concludes Leo's Prank! You can get this the shell off your story alert now! Joking. ^ ^ And if you're sitting there asking yourself, 'was this rushed?' The answer? Yes. Yes it was.

_"Elementary, my dear Watson!" Sherlock Holmes_


End file.
